


You, I

by KillingKathy



Category: Litchi Hikari Club | Lychee Light Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillingKathy/pseuds/KillingKathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it's always been</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, I

**Author's Note:**

> I really have nothing else to say but this manga could've had so much potential if the mangaka didn't decide to kill off the characters so quickly...
> 
> I actually got into this series from the actor for Jaibo from the stage play, Tamaki Yuki (he's amazing his acting gave me chills)
> 
> This relationship is something that I would like to explore a lot more if I ever delve deeper into the series ^^" All that being said, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Until next time!

_It's not anything special,_ Jaibo sighs in Zera's ear as he runs a finger down the back of the other's neck, breath dangerously close to his ear.

 _You couldn't understand_ , is Zera's terse answer, and Jaibo only hums in reply as he presses even closer to the leader, hands sliding down to his clothed chest.

 _I might not._ Jaibo admits as he starts unbuttoning the topmost buttons. _But I can pretend._

Zera's reply is lost in the sound of rustling fabric and Jaibo's wanton sighs as he unbuttons Zera's uniform with more urgency, fingers unhooking the golden buttons with exact, meticulous precision; something only possible after repetition, repetition, _repetition_.

After the jacket is unbuttoned, Jaibo runs his fingers over Zera's chest, gently with soft gasps of content and _awe_ ; sometimes he himself couldn't believe that it was _him_ that Zera had chosen, _him._

The boy before him seems a thousand miles away as Jaibo unbuttons his pants, clasping the half-hard bulge in his white fingers and rubbing it to full hardness.

As per usual, Zera doesn't make a single motion, eyes staring up at the grimy ceiling above them as if it held the answers to the questions he had always sought. Jaibo starts removing his own clothes, tossing them carelessly to the side as he shrugs his pants off in a fluid motion, crawling back to Zera on all fours. He stretches himself out on Zera's stomach, a slight, careless smile on his face as he removes Zera's underwear.

Zera's eyes are still trained up at the ceiling as Jaibo arches his back, bending his head down to take the tip in his mouth, long hair brushing against his chest. The quiet room is now otherwise occupied with the soft sounds of Jaibo's gasps and Zera's quiet breaks of breath when he loses him composure, and for Jaibo, that second is more than enough.

He strokes faster now, pushing his head up and down the length as Zera's gasps come more often.

Zera's hips buck ever so slightly as he comes, the liquid splattering on Jaibo's chest, face, and hair.

 _I can be your lychee,_ Jaibo jokes after he finishes, still breathless and flushed. He places his hands ever so carefully on Zera's chest, shifting himself on the other's stomach.

 _Don't be silly, Jaibo,_ Zera scoffs, and that topic is never brought up again.


End file.
